Why our Trishie friend has a LOT of secrets
"Come on, just try it, Clove!" said Scooter. She was eager to see Clover try the cinnamon challenge, which Clover refuses to do so. "Scooter, I don't want to end up in the hospital! I've seen it on the Mythbusters!" "Clove, that's just a TV show! Try it already!" replied Scooter. Clover groaned, and said, "Ugh, fine." Trishna was standing in the background, knowing that Clover would fail miserably. Trishna has been very stressed out because of what Scooter and Clover have done lately to mess up her plans. She went into her room, locked the door, took a needle from the pockets of her pants, and made small cuts on her wrist. After making many cuts on her entire lower arm, she started crying silently. She has never cut herself until now. The cuts were shallow and bleeding. It was early Spring, the snow had begun to melt. This meant Trishna could wear her orange hoodie. She looked at the time, and saw it was 9:30 PM. She climbed into her bed, and almost instantly, falls asleep. She dreams of herself in the perspective of a dragon, brave and fierce. Blue eyes, silver scales, white horns, white spines. She soars through the night sky, quiet like an owl. She felt herself get shot in the back with an arrow, and plummeted down to her death. She woke up almost screaming. Breathing heavily, she put on some clean clothes and her hoodie. She unlocked her door and came out of her room. She saw that Clover was sneezing like crazy. Scooter spoke, "So, apparently, Clove's allergic to cinnamon. THAT EXPLAINS. SO MUCH. Hey, nice hoodie." "Thanks." replied Trishna. She felt hungry for a second, which reminded her, "This might sound strange for me, but have you ever understood the phrase 'it hits the spot'?" Scooter thought for a moment, and then said "Hmm.... come to think of it, no, no I don't think so..." "I never have. Um, where is the spot? Is it.... in your belly? Is it a feeling, is it a.... strange term, I don't know!" replied Trishna, scratching her head. She opened a cabinet door in the kitchen, revealing an entire container of Brazilian coffee. After preparing the coffee, she took a sip of it. Scooter was astonished, "How can you drink that? I hear it's VERY bitter! Worse than black coffee! Not to be racist or anything...." Trishna gave Scooter a look, "I've been drinking this all my life. I got used to it over time." Clover fell asleep, still sneezing. "How can she still be sneezing even when she's asleep? So weird." Scooter said, confused. Trishna decided to go outside to clear her mind. About an hour later, Trishna found a giant, wooded area. She went in to explore it because she was curious. Almost straightaway, she saw a note that said "Keep moving, they know where you are..." ''She didn't know what this meant, but she continued on. What she heard were crow calls and trees rustling. "This really has a Slender feel to it..." she said to herself. Another hour later, she found a trap door. She opened it, and went down the stairs that were revealed. They led down into what seemed like an asylum. "Hey, wait a minute... I've been here before!" exclaimed Trishna. She has been there before, as a little girl. She took off her hoodie, revealing her many cuts. She ran her hands through her hair, leaving it black. She shook herself, removing the skin dye. She took off her clothes, revealing a black shirt and white satin shorts. And finally, pulled her hair into a ponytail. She certainly didn't look like the Trishna that Scooter and Clover knew anymore. A door started glowing bright, blood red, and opened. She went through, and saw what looked like an anthropomorphic husky/wolf hybrid. The creature was male. It spoke, recognizing Trishna. "Trishna? Is that really you?" Trishna nods, realizing it's her older brother Micheal. Micheal ran toward Trishna, and hugged her. "I missed you so much!" He started crying. "Are you crying?" asked Trishna. Micheal sniffed, and replied, "No, girls cry, men weep!" "It's all right, Micheal. I'm here now." Steam came out of some pipes, and an anthropomorphic fox that was female appeared when it cleared. She spoke in a familiar deep voice, "Oh, come on! What is this, Vanish? Don't blow steam in my face! First, I get turned into a stupid fox. Second, I lose Clove. And third, I'm in the game Vanish? Worst attempt EVER trying to find Trish!" she exits the room. A white glow fills the room, and Trishna feels struck with pain. She looks at her hand, which is rapidly gaining feathers. She later found out that she has been transformed into an anthropomorphic raven. "Of course. This always happens when I'm around you. It was nice seeing you again." She leaves the room and goes up the stairs she came down from. She quickly turned back into her old self, the Trishna that Clover and Scooter know. She noticed that the cuts were gone, and smiled to herself. 'End.''' Category:Stories written by G Category:Browse